Blood Courses Through the Heart (Revised)
by HidingBehindACurtain
Summary: "Mother in heaven, do you see what is happening? I was forced into slavery after the Dark Creatures took control, I had Dad taken from me, and was almost killed. Now, these... Idiots are saying I'm the most important being walking this Earth. They even have a Prophecy of me! I have a head ache."-Haruhi. Haruhi X Hosts
1. Chapter 1

**6yLet me start off by saying how sorry I am for discontinuing the last version. I just felt like it wasn't me. I do lemons. So here is a fresh start. I hope you enjoy. I know I will.**

* * *

><p><em>Mother in heaven, do you see what the world has become. Are you seeing corruption? Have you been watching as we have lost ourselves in the dark? I hope that you have covered your eyes, while most of us were ripped apart. There was nothing that could be done to stop it. The ones who have tried to prevent what has happened, have been killed and eaten. Smart ones who have stayed silent, have been imprisoned. Did you watch that? Oh I hope you didn't. Your heart is to kind to have seen such horror.<em>

_I won't lie, I was scared, terrified of what was happening. I wanted nothing more than for you to be with Dad and I. We needed you, but I understand that you couldn't be. Mother, was it your doing that kept us safe? I believe it was. I could have sworn I felt your wings wrap around me when I was about to be killed. I know it was you who brought my danger to the attention of the Duke. Didn't you? Now, I am safe, imprisoned, but safe. I am Renge's, The Dukes' daughter, closest servant. She says she loves me like a sister. She keeps me close, I even have a bed next to hers. _

_One night I had asked her how all of this happened. The only answer she could give was:"The world was becoming a dark place, so it was essential for creatures to be created for the dark. Sadly, not everyone was meant for the dark, like you. You are too pure to be brought into the dark." Can you believe that? It was vague, so I couldn't really understand, but she 9said I was too pure. So that meant every one who was tainted became one of them... A creature of the night. Vampires. Wolves. Sirens. Witches. They surround us now. Human are minorities. Food most of the time._

_They even have leaders. The most powerful are the Suohs. They are the ones who create the laws and prosecute the dishonest. The head of the Suoh's is a man who looked thirty, but I guess he will always look like that. It was said that the head of the Suoh's fell in love with a human and even conceived a son. When his mother, a cruel and evil woman, found out she had the human killed. She had almost killed the son, but decided he would have to do for an heir. _

_Mother, do me favor? If you see his mother, let her know that I am sorry for her and her son._

_The second in power are the Otori's. They mostly run the money and the medicine. Every hospital around here belongs to their portion of power. I heard the head of that family is unmerciful, even too his youngest son. He has three sons and a daughter. He had given his daughter to the prince of the wolves, without even hearing her objections. How could a man be so cruel? _

_Third in power.. Well the third and fourth in power are conjoined since they are related. They are the Haninozuka's and the Morinozuka's. They provide an army. Most of the security from the other creatures, come from their family. Some are established by the Ortori's. From words that I have heard, The eldest sons are actually very sweet. From the Haninozuka, the eldest son loves cute thinks and sweet treats. He even carries a rabbit around with him. The eldest son from the Morinozuka's had saved human children from being eaten by other vampires. They now serve his family, and are treated with high respect. _

_Lastly, the Hitachiin's. This family is more matriarchal. The wife seems to be the head of the family. When they are on the television, she is the one who speaks out. The mostly run all electricity, and the wife even has a talent for clothing. They are more considerate of humans. All of the wife's models are humans. Though the sons, a pair of twins, have been accused of eating some of them. I believe they are just trying to reach out. i don't know why they would, but I just have a feeling._

"Haruhi, let's go." I hear Renge's voice slice through my thoughts.

"I'm coming, Miss Renge." I look back down to my hands that lay gently on my bed. I close my eyes once more, to finish my chat with my mother.

_I have to go Mother. I hope you keep watching over me. I love you. Please keep Dad safe, where ever he is._

I stand and walk to the hall outside our bedroom. Once out the door I greet Renge with a bow. She gave me a scornful look when I meet her eyes again.

"I told you to stop that. I am not my father."

This is what made me question what Renge had stated about the creation of the night creatures. There was no way Renge could have been tainted. She was too sweet. Too Gentle. She loved too much. I know being a slave i should not love my master as much as I should, but she didn't look at me like a servant. She looked at me like family. So because of that I loved her.

"I know, Miss Renge, but if your father sees me push away my duties I will be killed." I state.

"You know I wouldn't let that happen." She hissed. She then stepped forward and wrapped her arms around me. "You are my sister, and I love you. No one will ever take you away or hurt you. If they ever try, I will have them killed myself." I sighed giving into the hug. She was the only reason I have not tried to escape, that would result in my death if I were to get caught. She loved me, and I loved her. She was the only family I had left. "Okay, let's go. Daddy will throw a hissy fit if we take too long."

I nodded, and then we started to walk down the hall. As we walked, I grabbed my wrap from my pocket and started to cover my head and most of face. As a slave, we are supposed to wear these in respect, since we are not 'good' enough to show our faces to anyone. Mine was a dark grey with the symbol of a black rose. Renge had made it for me when I first arrived.

When we got to the door, I bowed to the man holding the door. In return, he bowed back and handed me my basket. Being the personal slave of Renge, my job consisted of carrying the food packets for my master and her father. There were also artificial blood packets for me. It was created especially for human slaves to drink so the could see in the darkness.

In the limo, it was silent. I kept my eyes on the ground, not daring to meet the eyes of my master's father. Yes, he was kind enough to save me, but he was still a vampire. He believed that humans were scum, and only existed to serve his kind. I should be happy though. I was higher in his eyes than wolves. Even though the daughter of the Otori's was married to the prince, Vampires still had big trust issues.

"Now you know why we are going right, Renge." I felt Renge shift uncomfortably beside me.

"Yes, Father. But I don't-" She tried to object.

"Forget it Renge. What's about to happened is not something you can talk your way out of. I promised under a vow to give you to one of the sons. Do not defy me." Renge's head hung.

"Yes, Father." She spoke sadly. She sighed deeply, and reached for my hand. I squeezed it in reassurance. Renge was promised to one of the Leaders' sons. She had the option to choose which one, but I highly doubt she wanted any of them. I felt bad for her, but there was nothing I could do. All that I can do is stay by her side.

"We are here, Sir." The driver spoke. Kioto, was a personal slave of the Duke's. He was a hybrid of human and wolf. His parents had been killed when he was only thirteen. The Duke had saved him, just as he saved me. However, the Duke didn't treat him as nice as Renge treated me.

"Thank you, Kioto. Now put a smile on your face. You should be happy. It is your engagement day." _What scum._ Renge nodded and gripped my hand tighter. She was scared. I know she is. Kioto came to our door and opened them. I couldn't see his face due to his wrap, but I could see his emerald eyes. He gave me a look of recognition, but quickly put his gaze on the floor. The Duke would lash him, if he saw him give eyes contact.

"Welcome, Duke." The head of the Suoh family greeted. He was a tall man with dark blonde hair. His face was slightly wrinkled, but barely gave him age to his young look. He smiled at us, but I couldn't tell if it was genuine. Beside him, was his son. His hair was much lighter than his father, and his eyes were a beautiful shade of purple. I gasped as his eyes met mine, and quickly looked to the floor. _Hopefully, he will not tell the Duke of my defiance._

"It is my pleasure to be here. Renge, meet Yuzura Suoh, and his son Tamaki." I chanced a look back up to him. He was staring straight at me. This time, however, I did not look away. I knew I should have, but something wouldn't let me. It was like a magnetic force that kept my eyes on his.

_"Hello, Haruhi. I am Tamaki."_ He was in my mind. Quickly I shut my eyes and hung my head.

_"Get out! I will not give into your connection."_

_"But you already have."_

"It is my pleasure to meet you, Duchess. I hope you will come to feel welcome here." Tamaki spoke out loud, suddenly right in front of Renge. He bowed and pressed his lips to her hand. In the corner of my eyes I could see him still looking at me. "Please, let me escort you inside." He wrapped her arm around his. Quickly her eyes darted to me.

"But Haruhi-"

"Haruhi will stay behind with me." The Duke bit out. He was always agitated when Renge insisted on me being everywhere with her.

"No, it is alright. Come Haruhi, take my other arm." I didn't move, scared that this was a trick. "Look at me, Beautiful Rose. Take my hand, and I will lead you into the safety of my home." I then looked up at him. I didn't dare look to the Duke. I knew steam was coming from his ears, from Tamaki's words.

He called me beautiful.

I nodded and took his hand. Letting my eyes fall back to my feet, I followed his movement into the palace.

_"So you have come after all."_ I heard a new voice in my head. _"Who knew Tamaki was going to be right?"_

_"Yeah, this is a first. But I'm glad Milord was right. You're so cute." _Then Two voices chimed at the same time.

_"Look at her, Takashi. She's as pretty as a fairy."_ this voice was higher pitched than the others.

_"Yeah."_ I closed my eyes tightly, not wanting to hear another word. I was going insane. This vampire has cursed me to hear voices. Now, I am really going to be in trouble. I will be thrown out for being 'unright' in the head. There will be nothing Renge can do.

We came to a stop, shortly walking down he hall. In front of us were two heavy oak door. The outlining of them was made from pure gold. I could almost see my reflection, if it wasn't so dark. The doors began to open by two servants. When completely opened, I could see a long table with the Leaders and their children, minus the Daughter of the Otori family. They all stared at me, as I walked in the arm of Tamaki. Quickly I slipped my hand from his.

"Hello, Duke. I hope your journey was a safe one" The Hitachiin woman greeted, coming up to shake his hand. She then went to Renge and gave her hand a shake as well. I could feel her presence in front of me. "Hello, Doll." She spoke gently. I looked up to met her golden orbs. She smiled sweetly at me, then her expression faltered ever so slightly. "My, aren't you a special one." She whispered.

"What was that, Mistress Hitachiin?" the Duke asked.

"I said she has beautiful eyes. What a fine...slave you have." Her voice tightened at the word slave. "You must be proud."

"She was tough to handle at first, but we straightened her up." I felt Tamaki flinch beside me. The Hitachiin woman cleared her throat.

"Right, now let's have a seat. Shall we?"

"Yes, it is time we have an important discussion." The Otori head claimed. The Duke nodded, as they were seated. I stood behind Renge, keeping my head down. I then felt a cool breeze beside me. It was replaced by the feeling of two different hands on both of my shoulders.

"Hello there." They spoke in perfect unison. "Would you like to play, Which One Is Hikaru?" They asked. Without thinking of my actions, I looked directly at them. Their eyes widened in shock, probably because of my defiance. To make it worse, I had even spoke aloud saying,

"Why waste time on a game I will lose. It wouldn't be fair since I do not know you yet. There would be no point, until I know of your words and actions." My own eyes widened, as I quickly cut my eyes and looked to the ground.

"Boys, stop harassing that poor girl." Their mother snapped.

"Haruhi, Apologize for your disrespect at this moment." The Duke snarled at me.

"No. There is no need for that." One of the twins spoke.

"We actually like the sound of her voice." The other then stated. I looked at them, surprised of their words. They looked at me with lustful eyes.

"Would you speak again for us, Haruhi." They asked softly, taking my hands.

"Hey, No fair. I thought we were told to wait." A young looking boy whined, looking to an elder man. "I want to touch, Haru-chan too."

_Haru-chan? Wait, How do they know my name? What's going on?_

"Leave it to Hikaru and Kaoru to disrupt our plans. Well done you too." A boy spoke. His adjusted his glasses, before looking at us. "Though who could blame them. Look at her, she is even more beautiful than the Prophecy showed us." _Prophecy? _

"I'm sorry, but I don't understand, what is going on." The Duke stated shocked. Renge looked to me, with confused eyes. A deep sigh was heard from the Suoh leader.

"Allow me to explain. A witch, who works for us, told our sons of a prophecy of a human slave. She showed them images and instantly fell in love. We tried to talk them out of the absurdities, but they were determined to find the girl. That's when we saw your role of helping a young human girl. When the boys saw her on the television, they declared that she was the one. So, we arranged for to bring your daughter, who we knew would bring her, to the castle."

"So, what does this all mean?" Renge asked.

"It means," Tamaki started to speak, looking lovingly at me. "Haruhi, is the key too our beating hearts."

"But Vampire's hearts don't beat!" I choked out, no longer caring of the rules. This all was insane. Impossible! They were speaking nonsense!

"Normally." The boy with glasses answered. "But in the presence of their mates, their hearts beat once more."

"So that means..?" The duke stated flabbergasted.

"Yep." the young boy exclaimed. Haru-chan is our love."

_Mother in heaven, am I hearing right? Did he just say mate? Oh Mother, what is happening._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yay! Completely revised. I hope this was a good fresh start. Review!<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Me: I know it has been three thousand years, but I have been really busy. Thank you everyone for all the positive remarks. i am really trying my best with this. I appreciate all of you. Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Recap of last chapter: <strong>

_"But Vampire's hearts don't beat!" I choked out, no longer caring of the rules. This all was insane. Impossible! They were speaking nonsense!_

_"Normally." The boy with glasses answered. "But in the presence of their mates, their hearts beat once more."_

_"So that means...?" The Duke stated, flabbergasted._

_"Yep." The young boy exclaimed exclaimed. "Haru-chan is our love."_

_**Mother in heaven, am I hearing right? Did he just say mate? Oh Mother, what is happening?**_

* * *

><p>"This is crazy!" I shouted. At this point I didn't care how many lashes I would get. I just wanted everything to start making sense. And right now, this whole situation was just insane. I think I would actually like to get whipped, at least that would be normal. That would be something that made sense.<p>

Maybe I was dreaming. That had to be it. I was dreaming about all of this. Next thing I would know, I will be waking up in my room, going to Renge's aid. I would then go into the fridge in her room, and select her favorite type of blood. Then, after she was done, she would beg to play with my hair. I would sit with her for a while, before I would have to get up and clean her room and make her bed. After all that, Renge would make me sit and talk to her about my family and my life before the darkness. Her favorite, was the story about how my parents met.

Yes, I will soon open my eyes and then my day will start normally just like that. However, when I tried to close them and open them again, I still saw all the different eyes on me. My chest began to heave in slight panic and I felt my heart start to thud harder.

"Hey," I heard a soft, soothing voice. My eyes met ones of a caramel brown. They were filled with love and worry as he gazed at me. I felt my breath cease in my throat. They were so mesmerizing. "You don't have to be afraid. Nothing bad will happen to you, I promise." For some odd reason I wanted to believe him, but his words couldn't possibly be true. No one could promise something like that. Bad things happened to everyone in the dark. No one, not even someone with their power, could prevent that.

I took a step back in shock and fright. I could see his eyes flash to an emotion that I recognized as pain. I felt bad for a split second, but then reminded myself of his kind. I shook my head and placed my hands over my ears.

"This isn't happening. I will wake up and this will all be a dream." I muttered.

"Haruhi!" The Duke yelled. I felt myself flinch, but then I relaxed. That was something I was used too. Something that was familiar. Though, something was off as well. It could be the strange tensity of the air. It had suddenly became cold, but also stuffy at the same time. I don't think the Duke had realized it for himself yet, though. He continued to scold me. "You will wrap yourself again at once, and set yourself back into place." His voice was getting closer, but I kept my eyes closed. "I will not let your behavior embarrass me anymore!"

I waited silently for the slap. For the stinging on my cheek. For the sharp pain that would flash, before it went away and only left a trace of red in its place. But... It never came. The slap, or lash.. it never came. Instead, I heard an animalistic growl. But not just one, I heard many. I opened my eyes, and gasped at what I saw. The taller raven-headed boy had the Duke by the throat, The other five boys circled him. All of their eyes were glowing, and their fangs were barred. I looked to the parents and Renge. No one had moved. I think they were either too shocked or too afraid.

"How dare you." A deep voice grumbled menacingly. I saw his fingers tighten around his neck. The Duke tried to escape by clawing at his hand, but it was all futile. "How dare you speak to her that way. How dare your thoughts think so violently towards her. I could kill you for what you were planning to do."

"No!" I shouted. All eyes, but the ones from the tallest boy, were on me. I ran to him, running through the twins and the small blond in the process. I placed my hands on the boy's arm that was holding the Duke in the air. "Please, put him down. Please." I begged. That's when his eyes came onto me. Instantly he deflated. The Duke was now on the ground, coughing. I ran to him and offered a hand. Renge was quickly by our side. "Master?" I questioned.

"Daddy?" Renge asked with worried eyes.

"Why did you stop him?" The boy with glasses stated. I looked to him, helping the Duke up. "He had intentions of hurting you, and he talked down on you so lowly. He spoke to you like he would a.."

"Servant." I finished. I nodded. "That's because I am. That is who I am. Even though he can be cruel, he saved my life. He hadn't even known who I was, but he did. And because of that I am alive today. I owed him." I stood, my hand helping the Duke stand firmly. "Look, I know you all think that I am your... mate. But that can't be true. There is just no way. You must have me mistaken. So if you don't mind, we will be going home. I will be leaving with the Duke and Renge, because that's where I belong. Not here."

"Haruhi." I heard Renge's soft voice. I looked to her and the Duke before wrapping my head once more. My eyes then found their place on he ground.

_"Please don't leave."_ I heard two synchronized voices. _"We will make this home for you. We can show you that you belong here with us."_

_"Please, Haru-chan. I don't want you to go away."_

_"I'm sorry that I scared you." _The deep voice entered my mind.

_"We will cater you, and make you feel important. Here you will not be a slave. You will be equal."_ This voice was soothing and soft.

_"Just tell us how we can make you stay and it will happen."_

"I'm sorry." Was the only thing I could say. I felt Renge tangle her fingers with mine. The Duke's feet shifted uncomfortably.

"Well, we will not force you to stay." I could hear the sadness dripping from the Elder Suoh's lips.I felt my throat constrict with sadness, but I stayed my ground. "I hope this will not affect our relationship, Duke."

"Of course not." He replied hoarsely. I could imagine his throat was hurting.

"Very well I will escort you to the door."

_"Haruhi._" I froze upon hearing this voice. It didn't belong to any of the boys. It was not male at all. It was the sound of a woman. A woman who was painfully familiar. A woman who I had not heard from since I was small. My eyes suddenly snapped up. I saw the boys perk up instantly. Renge looked at me with curiosity. I was starting to think I was imagining it, but then it called again. _"Haruhi, Baby, where are you?"_

"Mom?" My voice whispered, almost breathlessly. My eyes then focused to the hall where it had echoed from. I darted in the direction quickly, ignoring the shouts that were coming from behind me. My eyes scanned around frantically. I could feel the stinging of tears in my eyes. My heart was beating loudly in my ear. "Mom?" I called out louder.

_"Haruhi, where are you? Mommy misses your beautiful face."_

"I'm right here! Mom!" I was now shouting. I turned down another hall. I was determined to find her. I hadn't even been paying attention to where I was going. I didn't care. I just wanted to be with my mom. "Mom, I can't find you!"

"_Haruhi?" _It was so close. I stopped and looked to a red door. It was clear. The voice was so clear behind this door. Without hesitating, I turned the gold knob and walked inside. _"Haruhi. There you are."_

"I'm right here." I called out. I then saw a light in the corner of my eye. I looked in the direction and saw a mirror in the corner. The light was illuminating from the mirror. If that was strange enough, the mirror was not my reflection, It was my mother. My mom was in the mirror looking down at my younger self. I looked about five, and I was crouched under the table. Tears were falling down my cheeks as I gazed up at her.

_"Oh, Baby. I was so worried. I thought the wind might have taken you away." She smiled at me. _I watched the scene before me with wide eyes. I became engrossed with the memory playing in front of me.

_"Mommy! Make it stop! Make the loud storm stop!" I screamed in fright. My Mom picked me up and cradled me in her arms. _

_"Oh, Baby, It's just a storm. It will pass by." _Around that time, the thunder rumbled loudly in the back ground. Even being out of the memory, I flinched at the sound. After all these years, I still was scared of storms.

_"But It's scary! Mommy Make it stop!"_

_"Listen, Baby. There is nothing to be afraid of. You know why?" I had shaken my head. Her lips then found themselves on my forehead. "Because, I will protect you from the storm. No one will hurt my baby girl. And if they try. You know what I'll do?" Again I shook my head. "I will beat them up" She stated. I giggled, and nuzzled into her neck. She laughed and hugged me tighter. "Goodness, don't you ever hide from me like that again. I don't know what I would do if I couldn't find you."_

_"I'm sorry Mommy. I wasn't hiding from you. I was hiding from the storm."_

_"Well Mommy will take care of that big mean storm. Okay?" I nodded. She smiled down at me and then suddenly decorated my face with kisses. "I just love you so much!" She squealed. I laughed loudly, forgetting the storm entirely. "Come one, Daddy is starving. Why don't we go make him some dinner."_

With that, the image swirled away. I ran to the mirror shaking it slightly. I looked around the rim to try and find an on switch.

"My, what pain that constricts your heart." I gasped, upon hearing the voice. I turned around, but I didn't see anyone. I kept still and tried to steady my breathing. "No need to be afraid. I won't hurt you. All knows the Princes will have my throat if I ever dared." The voice sounded again. I looked down to try to find the source, but all I saw was a cat. It was a cat with yellow fur and beautiful blue eyes. "Your eyes are beautiful too, Miss." It purred.

"You talked!" The cat cocked his head to the side and let out a chuckle.

"Is that really such a shock in a world with Vampires, Werewolves, Fairies and Sirens?" He asked. My eyes softened and I actually felt myself smile.

"Yeah, I guess your right." He then stared straight, his eyes looking at me with worry.

"Why so sad? What made you start crying." I looked at him confused, before my hand reached to my face. I shocked by the fact that I was indeed crying. I didn't even remember when I had started to cry. "Was it your memory?" I looked back at the mirror, and then to him.

"How did it do that?"

"It shows the heart's deepest desire. I suspect by the memory, yours is too be comforted by your mother once more." My mouth closed tightly, and I nodded. I looked sorrowfully back at the mirror, now showing my reflection.

"Tell me, What is your name?" The cat asked.

"Fujioka Haruhi." I answered.

"Ahh. What a beautiful name. No wonder the princes' are so smitten with you." I blushed at the compliment, but then gazed at him curiously.

"What's yours?" I asked.

"Nekozawa Umehito. My mother works here the palace."

"Your cat mother work here in this place?" I asked. He shook his head, and then suddenly he started to grow. But not as a big cat. He started to grow into a human. He stood in front of me in a dark coat. His blonde hair swooped smoothly over his left eye, only showing one blue orb gazing at me.

"No. I am a Shifter. Well half. My other line is a Witch, who I get from my Mother. She was the one who told the Princes' about you." I then let out a sigh in irritation.

"So she's the one who caused this mess." I muttered. He chuckled.

"She a Witch, they always cause messes. It's in their blood." That made me laugh. He smiled back, offering out a hand. "I should get you back. The Princes' are losing their minds not knowing where you are." I shook my head and stepped back.

"No way! I'm not letting them find me. They have this illusion that I am their mate."

"But you are." He stated.

"How? There is six of them and one of me."

"I know it's strange, and your case is certainly a rare one, but there is no denying it." He told me almost apologetically.

"What if I don't want to?"

Asking this question, Umehito turned his head. He started to walk to a table that I had not noticed before. On it was a large book. Larger than any others that I have ever seen. He ran his finger along one of the pages and then turned it.

"Did you know, that when a soul is born, it has at least one other that is created for it? Sadly, there are so many born that they may not find each other. These times are the ones that a soul either feels that they are missing something, or never know what to think about anything missing. But when they do meet, they are destined for each other. If one is stubborn or even dies, the other will wait eternity for them to return, so that they will finally be together. At least that was what I was taught." He told me.

"You're telling me that my destiny was written before I was even born?" he nodded. I frowned at him. "Well, I don't know about that. I have always been told that I am stubborn, and there's no way that some one else is writing my fate." Umehito only laughed.

"That may be true. I was only telling you my beliefs. What ever you believe is your decision."

"Umehito! She has arrived! We must start a ceremony at once! We need her to be bound to the young lords!" An elderly woman yelled. Instantly, I looked over to the door. Locks of unnatural red hair, had flowed into the room. The woman was pale and very skinny. She was dressed in a dark blue that contrasted well with her skin. When she finally looked up I saw the same colored eye Umehito had. "Oh!" She exclaimed. He hands went to he head to fluff up her curly hair. "Hello!"

"Hi." I stated shyly.

"My, My! You are even prettier then what my orb showed." She gushed.

"Thank you." I stated graciously.

"What are you doing here? Why aren't you with the Lords?"

"I was getting overwhelmed." I sighed. She chuckled.

"That's what love does to you. You just have to learn how to make it not so overwhelming."

"How?"

"Love back with matching intensity." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, truely showing her personality that came from being a Witch. I blushed brightly and looked to my feet nervously.

"Mother!" Umehito groaned. She smiled devilishly.

"What? I was only joking." She smiled, walking past the two of us to the large book. "Slightly." She added under her breath. I coughed, trying to make myself ease of the nervousness. "Now on a more serious matter. We have to get you back to the Lords." She stated, looking at me. I dropped my head, in defeat.

"Fine, but on one condition."

"Name it." She insisted. I looked to my right, at the mirror once more.

"I want to see my mother again." She nodded.

"In time, but right now we go to the Lords."

* * *

><p>"Oh my god! Haruhi, I was worried sick!" Renge shouted as she looked at me. Instantly I was circled by worried Vampires. I started to become uneasy with the fact. I only mumbled an apology. Renge's arms wrapped tightly around me. "Oh please. I didn't know what I would do if I couldn't find you." Her words echoed in my heart, synchronizing with the voice that belonged to my mother. I hugged her tight in return.<p>

"I am so sorry."

"Don't be." The small blonde stated. "We are just happy that you are safe."

"Of course." I bowed respectively to him. "Haninozuka-sama." He frowned at this and gently waved me off.

"Please, call me Mitskuni, or if it makes you more comfy, Hunny." I nodded.

"Yes, Hunny." He was still slightly disappointed, but satisfied that I chose one.

"Call us by our names as well." One twin spoke.

"We don't care you get it wrong, we just love hearing our names from your lips." I blushed, but nodded.

"Consider that a request by all of us." Kyoya spoke. Again I nodded, agreeing with him.

"I will try my best." I answered. I looked around, and noticed that the Duke was gone.

"He left." Renge answered. "He will be back in the morning, he just needed some rest." I nodded than looked to Mori. His eyes were trained on me, a loving and protective emotion filled them.

"Will you apologize to him?" I asked. He was silent for a moment, but nodded.

"If it will make you happy." I blinked several times and smiled, causing him to blush.

"Very." I answered. Then an explosion of complaining erupted around me, about how they wanted me to smile for them. I sighed loudly, and leaned into Renge's embrace. My eyes traveled to hallway that held the mirror.

_Mother in heaven, continue to protect me from the storm._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Me: Not so bad, if I do say so myself. I hope you liked. Until next time!<strong>_


End file.
